pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PnFforever
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 13:19, September 10, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. change it change the trilogy into a saga instead trust me please? no,it's been decided,my story is a trilogy and the third one is the last part.-PnFforever. we can make a spin off come on we can make a spin off Well I was plannig on doing a fanon tv spinoff of the trilogy.But leave the fanon works to me.You can just watch how it's done-PnFforever. movie spin off is a movie Nope,it's a tv series,It's just like The Penguins of Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness.-PnFforever Prequel try a prequel The 1st one is already the start of the series.and if you're thinking about a film that shows on how Emily-2 became the member of the resistance,don't even think about it(thogh maybe I can make a fanon episode about it) Look.why don't you make your own Fanon Story ''p/s:As long as it's not a copy of my work or the fanon DCOM after the trilogy'' ''pp/s:Use your imagination.'' THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! Thanks-PnFforever i making my own called cartoon heroes the movie i need to make an episoode oh can i make a episode? Sure thing bub.just make sure it's your original work. okay--PnFforever No, I don't mind at all ^.^ “Wow, imagine Brock, married?" “You and I will be married someday, too.” “Mhm. *realizes what she just said* WHAAT!?" 10:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks : )-PnFforever Can Make New Episodes it's okay i can make emily runner? uh..sure.No prob.-PnFforever and then with another episode uh emily meets cillian darcy that's me! okay. maybe you can make an episodes about emily visting the homestar runner univerese and then second one the cillian darcy story univerese okay? no,that's your fanon story,right.:) no dude it's your episodes for season 2. I got an idea,you make your own season 2.What do you think?Oh and by the way,I'm starting Season 2 Fanon episodes.-PnFforever. we can work together? i will make season 2 you make episodes! RE: R 'n R the page. It's fine; the reason it was deleted was because it was canonless. As long as there are actual canon P&F characters in it. Also, yes, that's fine as well. Use him well, however. Be sure to capture his quirky nature precisely. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.I've been waiting for your respond.Remember that all the fanon eps I made have PnF characters in it,canon and fanon ones.-PnFforever meet me at a chat meet me at the chat! i need your help i need to talk to you about a prequel for cartoon heroes I AM BACK now listen get on the chat quick hey um i need to talk i think of emily and kiki on the runner episode come back on the cht so we can talk okay i add a page of emily and kiki on the runner so you can do the rest if you want get on the chat hey buddy i need you to make emily and kiki on the runner Only if I had some time,I'm trying to think for an idead for dozens of non-dimensional travelling episodes. hey i got an idea for the series finale! come on the chat you are awesome! can i do the episode summery? no thanks,since this is a crossover with my series I think I should do the episode summaries.besides the episode summary needs to be exactly the same as it's plot but first I need to make the episode summaries for all the episodes.It might be a while,so be patient.-PnFforever (talk) 17:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) look i will do the plot of cartoon heroes dimensional crisis part 1 you will do part 2 no no no,let me do both of them,you just need to wait until I catch up with those episodes,in a meatime,you do the other episodes,okay.oh and when you make those episodes,you'll do the main plots,I'll do the subplots,PnFforever style.-PnFforever (talk) 17:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) um don't know you can put some songs or i will turn 2 parts into a movie just leave it all to me :)PnFforever (talk) 18:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) we need to talk i am finished cartoon heroes dimensional crisis part 1 hey dude! come to the chat so i can chat with you! AGENT GOLDFISH IS ON THE CHAT QUICK GET ON THE CHAT! hey man come to the chat now you can come to the chat now buddy! what's up man?! come to the chat man! hey bro come to the chat turn 3 saving the universe into a movie well listen i need you turn all three saving the universe episodes into one movie no. like I said they're not movies,they're just 3 1 hour specials turn them into one buddy nope.They're episodes.besides,if they were movies,the production code would have said movie special.Would you please stop meddling with my stories.You have your own stories and there's no reason to make me change mine.-PnFforever (talk) 17:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) GET ON THE CHAT BRO i think we can make a 2-hour series finale hey man come on the chat dude! hey bro! meet me at the chat buddy! PnF? can you come to the chat? hey bro can you make an 4-chapter series finale of cartoon heroes? wish I could,maybe I can do it if I had a free timePnFforever (talk) 05:06, October 31, 2011 (UTC) come to the chat if you want bro message to PnF hey man don't ruin my fanon story okay um i need to finished the movie okay? From you amazing friendship Cillian/ hey man i made How To Teach Your Kids Well? you can use it if you want! dude come to the chat! '''Hey Man great job working on your episode summary i need to do your series finale okay Your Friend And Best Parther Cillian Hey Bro I got an idea for an 1 hour special cartoon heroes and fish hooks crossover Sup bro. I added a page of cartoon heroes race against time and space PnF you can do the episode summary if you want. sorry bro i cant change. AND LEAVE MINE ALONE! hey buddy i am so alone at the chat hey dude i think you can turn cartoon warriors back to cartoon heroes again your series and my series will now back together hey bro you can do the rest if you want of the power hour bye your friend cillian okay do the cartoon heroes and fish hooks power hour now bye HEY BRO! wanna come to the chat? i love those episodes you come up with hey man i made cartoon heroes and fish hooks power hour episode 2 um power hour episode 2 is a season 2 episode hey man so um love your emily kinney's dimensional crisis can you even make a fanon cillian darcy movie? Read mah queastion (all 'the questions). A:fanon cillizn darcy movie?this has nothing to do with either emily kinney's dimensional crisis or cartoon heroes is it.and B:funny fact about about the tv movie,i thought we could change it into a three-part episode that formed a movie which has three parts/episodes with the a and b production code and that it ends season 1.i think maybe you should stop being, I hate saying this,'stubb'''ornPnFforever (talk) 09:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Userboxes You did it all right, but the person who made the page did something wrong. It shows up wrong on the page and I'm going to work on fixing them all; I'll message you when they're done. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 19:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, its to avoid edit conflects and such. Unless you request an exception. I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 17:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The pictures I deleted were edited. Those are not allowed. It's one of the most well-known rules on the site. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 19:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Nothing. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 05:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Iantha Yep, it's okay for you to use Iantha! Thanks for asking first!! [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|Lotta]] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|''Why does everybody think I'm a turkey?!]] 11:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey the chat doesn't work.Chance135 (talk) 14:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) what happened? {C He is a little annoying, but i don't hate him Only i hate that all the day he wants to RPChance135 (talk) 14:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I see. it makes sense Btw, what series?Chance135 (talk) 14:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) emily kinney's dimensional crisis? I like that series. Didnn't know you made it!Chance135 (talk) 14:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WE WON!!!Chance135 (talk) 15:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) yes,yes we did.and i give part 2 a little surprise Friends?Chance135 (talk) 15:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes Chance,we're friends,(handshakes)PnFforever (talk) 15:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Chance135 (talk) 16:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Why not? It is good you are friends again.Chance135 (talk) 16:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! Did something happen? I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 18:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) nothing,just keep an eye on him okay oh and about emily,it's okay to use her right.PnFforever (talk) 18:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but like you said, it's a server error. I am an independent administrator in no way affiliated with Wikia and therefore, I don't know when it will be fixed. You might want to send a message to wikia themselves asking. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. How are you? Travisplatypus (talk) 09:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) So you're a fan of Phinbella like me too? Travisplatypus (talk) 09:25, November 19, 2011 (UTC) So what's your favorite fan pairing? Travisplatypus (talk) 09:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Have you read my awesome story "Phineas and Ferb go to school"? Travisplatypus (talk) 09:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) PnF! that episode is season 2 episode it's me cillian don't ya remember,season 2's first episode is the two parter i suggested and season 1 has 19 episodes no that episode IS season 2 episode! since when did you change it's season production code?season 1 has 19 episodes remember.you really need to write this down cause i'm pretty sure season 1's total is 19.and by the way,you obviously don't know how to use an infobox.PnFforever (talk) 00:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) your emily dimensional crisis poster is cool! and come to the chat come to the chat bro it's now later can you make my series like yours with main characters and crossover characters? oh and a list of my episodes um power hour episode 2 is not season 1! it's season 2! i will do it soon hey man i will add a page of emily kinney the movie across time and space in the minute okay i added a page now you can do it okay start your idea of the plot anyideas for the plot? cool meet me at the chat so we can do it hey man i will add a page of emily kinney the movie across time and space in the minute okay you can come to the chat come to the chat come on man you can do the rest of the plot of emily kinney the movie meet me at the chat please i got an idea! okay listen emily meet frankie stein and dracularua for the first time hey i got an idea for your movie an villain sent emily back in time meet me at the chat til 5 minutes i have an idea for an main villain can you make a crossover characters for list of your series characters oh how about when emily got sucked into a time hole and noow she travelled through time and space teaming up with her past-self meet me at the chat later on bro. meet me at the chat bro i like your episodes ideas come talk to me soon meet me at the chat later on. your episodes idea is giving me an idea i like it Sure, you can use them ^.^ "Merry Christmas, Mikey!" "You? Cheery? It's a trap! A trap! Run!" 00:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Go right ahead. [[User:American che|'American che]]{talk} 02:20, December 7, 2011 (UTC) i like your movie poster PnF how about an new episode when cillian and emily have been kidnapped by a thief and now they must travelled across the country of America. okay um ferb and phineas too scare of their first date um meet me at the chat my bro um listen about the poster there is no clocks thanks for the poster you are cool meet me at the chat later on come to the chat we need to talk about emily kinney the movie but i got an idea for emily kinney the movie so meet me at the chat later how about emily saw an cool metal band called time travelled vampires hunter boys who gone on an world tour and sent emily back in time? hey PnF come to the chat soon bye! okay meet me at the chat now come to the chat see me later at the chat i typed plot of emily kinney the movie you can do it if you want bye your best chat friend cillian darcy I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN! GOOD DAY! sign here and cartoon heroes dimensional crisis is mine _CLTwins15_________________________________________ i'm sorry please rename the spin off title! please! i am sorry just rename the spin off title or you will never come to the chat again No, I cannot. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 08:51, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and use them! I'm honored! :D HA!!! hey PnF i made you a fanon wiki of emily kinney dimensional crisis go ahead!!!! um you an make a new cartoon heroes crossovers for a while for me PnF hi man hey dude listen why did you made phineas and ferb's christmas wish?